He Said, She Said
by Elysium and Lonely Soul
Summary: AU! Ranma has had a crazy stalker, named Akane Tendo, follow him around since the 2nd grade. Akane has been in love with a boy, named Ranma Saotome, since she first laid eyes on him. R & R NOW!
1. A Crazy Chick!

****

Disclaimer: We STILL don't own Ranma! If we did, we wouldn't be wasting our time writing fanfics, and we would force Rumiko to start Ranma again and make Ranma & Akane get married for real! (This will be our only disclaimer throughout the whole story.)

Authors' Note: BWAHAHAHA! Here we are with another fic! x_o| -_- This fic will be mostly based on a novel called **_Flipped_** by Wendelin Van Draanen. (It's a cute book! You guys HAVE to read it!) Well, like our other fanfic, _Venus as a Boy_, this one will have humor and romance. Ranma and Akane will be teenagers (about 13) but some of it will be about when they were younger, it's going to be a POV story, and of course (just like our other fanfics) there's going to be OOCness so a lot of things will be different. Oh yeah, this is an AU. We_ are _the "AU Queens"! ;p Nyaa!

****

He said, She said

by Lonely Soul & Elysium

Chapter 1: A Crazy Chick!

I never asked for this.

If I had a choice, I would live somewhere faraway. Maybe the North Pole, Antarctica, or somethin'! I don't care! Just as long as it's not anywhere near that crazy chick who's always watchin' me and followin' me around. She's always been like that ever since we first met that fatef-- No wait! Let me rephrase that. Ahem. I mean, ever since we met that _unfortunate_ day six years ago.

To tell you the truth, I'm not the type of guy who'll hurt a girl's feelings, but man, the girl just won't take a hint! I try avoiding her in anyway I can, but it doesn't help! You see, we're neighbors and we go to the same school, so she's _always_ around. You might be wondering who the heck she is, so I'll tell ya a little bit about her.

Her name's Akane Tendo. She's the same age as me, and for the past six years, she's been after me. I don't why, and I don't know what she wants. Well, she's definitely a tomboy, and she has long blue-black hair. The _only_ good thing about her is that she knows marital arts, but you won't ever see me practicing with her 'cause I'm tellin' ya, she's crazy.

This whole situation could have been avoided if it wasn't for my parents moving to Nerima all those years ago. I don't see why we moved here in the first place. This place isn't special or anything and it's not like my parents work, so I don't see the point. Anyway, it all started when we were moving into the house across the street from where Akane Tendo lived. I was minding my own business, helpin' my pops take out the boxes from the moving truck, when all of a sudden a loud, high-pitched voice comes up from behind me and yells, "Hey!"

That scared the crap out of me and as I zipped my head around, I saw that it was a girl with short hair. She smiles at me and continues, "Do you guys need any help?"

Pops glares at her and answers, "No. Now, run along home little girl. Your parents want to know where you are."

As you can see, my pop hates girls being around me. He thinks they'll just mess up my training or somethin', and he thinks they're too weak. Well… not including my mom. She's the only woman my pop's afraid of.

"Really? My daddy said it was okay for me to come here," Akane says to my pop and then she points to a house across the street. "See that house? That's where I live."

After she said that, I think I heard my pop mutter to himself, "Damn, she lives too close." Knowing that she wasn't leaving anytime soon, he then looks over at me and says, "Ranma, my boy, go inside, you didn't finish... uh... your training."

Heheheh, I knew what Pops was doin'. Trying to get the girl to go home so that we wouldn't have to deal with her. I looked at him and said, "Sure thing, Pops!" I jumped out the truck and ran straight for our front door.

Before I even got to my destination, the crazy girl had caught up to me and was grabbing onto my arm. I don't hit girls, so I tried to shake her off by slowly pushing her away, but she just held on tightly to my arm and during all this, somehow, my hand wound up in her hand.

I couldn't believe what was happening! I knew my pop would kill me if he saw me holding hands with a girl, so I turned my head towards him but found that he wasn't there! It was a good thing, but it wasn't until later that I realized he had made me leave on purpose because he knew she would follow me and _he_ was only tryin' to save _himself_!

Anyway, when I saw that my pop was gone, I suddenly felt myself being dragged away towards our house by Akane. She looks at me and cheerfully says, "C'mon!"

Did I look cheerful to her? No! So, why the heck did she act like I was happy?! And, who invited her over anyway? I didn't! I don't know what her problem is, but she only thinks about herself.

Then, the worst thing happened.

My mom came out of the house.

If you know my mom, you'll know that she wants me to be 'A Man amongst Men', and if I didn't, I would have to commit seppuku. So you know I was as scared as heck when all she did was stare at my red, embarrassed face then down at my hand holding the girl's hand. I thought she would make me commit seppuku right then and there, but she didn't. Instead, she got the most sappiest expression on her face and says to Akane, "Well, hello there, dear. What's your name?"

Akane gets a huge smile on her face and replies, "Hi! My name's Akane Tendo!" She points to her house with her free hand, "And, I live right over there."

My mom glances at our hands one more time and says, "I see you've met my son."

"Yup!"

I finally broke free from Akane's death-like grip, and the next thing I did was _very unmanly_.

I ran behind my mom.

I knew I would probably be killed for it, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from Akane. Surprisingly, my mom wasn't as mad as I thought she would be... She says to me, "That isn't _very manly_, Ranma."...However, she did have a look in her eye that said 'If you don't do as I say, I'll make you commit seppuku' and then she says out loud, "Why don't you show Akane around the house?"

Dang. She had me, and she knew it. There wasn't anything I could do but give Akane aka "Crazy Tomboy Chick" a tour of our place. Of course, after my mom left us, I found my chance to escape! While Akane wasn't lookin', I ran inside our bathroom and locked the door. When she noticed where I was going, she had ran after me and started bangin' on the door and askin' me to come out. I kept yellin' 'No' back at her for a good ten minutes, and finally, after all those longs minutes, it got quiet. I waited only a few more minutes until I took a glance out the door.

Akane was no where in sight. Yeah! It probably wasn't the smoothest thing to do, but hey, my mom didn't see what happened and she never found out. I wasn't killed and Akane wasn't around anymore so everything was just fine.

But, every single day after we first met, Akane would come back over again askin' my mom and Pops "Can Ranma come out and train with me?" or "When will he come over to my house?" blah, blah, blah... The same thing over and over again. Pops would make excuses for me, but my mom on the other hand would force me to go outside with Akane which I thought wasn't right. Sometimes I'd even make excuses for myself and some of 'em would work, but usually, I just ran out of excuses. Pops ended up convincin' my mom that I shouldn't play with girls 'cuz I had to concentrate on my trainin' to become the man that she wanted me to be. My mom, being the type of person she is, bought it of course, so I was able to avoid Akane again.

Sadly... it wasn't worth all the trouble because I had to start school. And guess who was in my class? Yeah, you guessed it. Akane.

Man, I swear I never get a break.

On the first day of school, I came in and the teacher made me introduce myself in front of the whole class. After I was done, I heard a creepy, familiar voice say, "Ranma! You're here!" I cringed and slowly looked up with dread and there's Akane runnin' towards me. I was in too much shock to move out of the way in time, so I became tackled down with a hug by the one person I didn't want to be seen with.

It was a complete disaster 'cuz all through the second grade I was known as Akane's _boyfriend_. My years in the third and fourth didn't get any much better either. So, when I went into the fifth grade, I decided to do somethin' about it.

I asked a girl in our class named Shampoo out.

I don't know what the hell I was thinkin' when I did such a stupid thing 'cuz it didn't work out the way I wanted it to. Plus, I knew there was no way I could let my Pops find out 'bout me being with a girl or _he'll_ make me commit seppuku, so I kept quiet around the house and made sure no one told him.

Before ya go on and start complainin', let me say what I gotta say. The only reason I did what I did was so that Akane would figure out that maybe I didn't like her, and what better person to use other than Shampoo? I mean Akane _hates_ Shampoo. She always has, even way before I moved to Nerima. Shampoo is Chinese, she's got a lot of purple hair, and has a bit of a glomping problem. BUT...since Akane did hate Shampoo, I was gonna make this little piece of info the solution to my problems.

You see, what I was thinking was that Shampoo would eat lunch at our table and maybe walk around with me a little. Then, when Akane was around, I'd just have to hang a little closer to Shampoo and things would take care of themselves. What had happened is Shampoo took things way to freakin' seriously. She went around talkin' to everyone, including Akane, tellin' them that we were in love! You know what happened, Akane and Shampoo got straight to cat fightin'. Some idiot ended up blabbin' about me to Shampoo, and told her what I was up to. So later on that day, the principal tried cross-examining me, but I ain't say nothin'. All I said to her was that I'm sorry and I didn't know what had happened between the two girls. Finally she let me go. 

Shampoo cried for a couple of days, but got over it when she officially dumped me and started to go out with some other dude in our class named Mousse. I was back at square one.

When we went to the sixth grade; things changed a little. I really don't remember Akane actually following me around, but I do remember her sniffing me.

Yeah, that's right, sniffing me.

Blame it on our teacher, Mr. Yazawa. He kept Akane around me like food on a hungry person's fork. He must have gotten some freakin' degree in arranging seats or something, 'cuz he analyzed and scrutinized and practically baptized the seats we sat in. And he stupidly put Akane's seat right next to mine.

Akane was smart, but the annoying kinda smart. She always had her freakin' hand in the air 'cuz she knew all the stupid answers. She made me feel stupid. I swear, she never made below a 120% in any class. But since Mr. Yazawa sat Akane right next to me, her all knowing knowledge came in handy for me. I could see _all_ her answers, so I, of course, snagged them all. Man, I got A's and B's on everything!

Then something bad happened, Mr. Yazawa changed the damn seating arrangement, placing Akane right behind me. And this is where the sniffing comes in. This psycho would lean in and sniff my hair! I tried pushing my seat up, kicking her desk, anything, but it didn't help. She still managed to smell me up.

I couldn't take it no more, so I asked Mr. Yazawa if he could move me to a different seat. But he said no and something about messing up the fragile balance of our scholastic chi.

Dude, whatever. I still had to put up with her sniffing. And since I couldn't see her answers anymore, my grades went bad again.

Then one day while we were taking a spelling test, Akane was doing her regular sniff-shift, and she notices that I can't spell too good. In fact, she notices I can't spell at all, so she stops sniffing me and starts whispering the correct spelling for the words in my ear. Which is a bad thing, 'cuz I started depending on her answers, so I didn't even try to study anymore. But after taking all her answers, I started to feel like I owed her. I mean, now I can't tell her to leave me alone without feeling guilty. 

So throughout the whole sixth grade, I felt awkward and unhappy. The only thing that kept me goin' was the thought that maybe next year things would be different. We'll be in junior high, in different classes and there would be too many people to ever have to worry about seeing Akane.

It would at last be over.

To be continued...

A/N: Ugh, it was so hard putting Shampoo in this story 'cuz we didn't want to, but... it had to be done. Oh, we forgot to say this but the Saotomes and Tendos never knew each other until the Saotomes moved into the neighborhood. We also like to say: **READ OUR OTHER FREAKIN' STORIES!!!** (**_Play Dead_** & **_Venus as a Boy_**) Those hardly got any reviews and we want some reviews dammit. x_o Now review this story. :p And another thing, if you really like our story (or stories), then join our anime discussion board! If 5 people don't join and post a lot, we ain't writin' no more! It's called **_The Otaku Hideaway _**at ranmaakane.proboards7.com/. JOIN! You best or we'll send spirit dogs to devour ur flesh and feast on ur soul!!! Bwahahahahaha!!!!! Bye now.


	2. Flipped!

A/N: Sorry for taking 4eva & a day to update.... , *sigh* So tired... =_=;

He Said, She Said

by Lonely Soul & Elysium

Chapter 2: Flipped!

When I first saw Ranma Saotome, I completely flipped. _Really_. With just one look at him I became a lunatic. I never felt that way about a boy before because I've never really liked boys. So, I don't know why I feel that way about Ranma, but there's just something about him. Maybe it's because I knew he was such a great martial artist... or maybe it's his beautiful, blue eyes. They're breathtaking. I could gaze into them all day...

It's already been six years now since we first met, and I had to learn long ago not to show my true feelings around him or anyone else because of a _certain_ blackmailing sister. Ahem. But! Those first days and years were so hard! I thought I was going to drop dead if I wasn't always around him enough!

It all started the summer before my second grade year. My oldest sister, Kasumi, told me that a family was going to move into the house across the street from us and that this family had a son my age who knew martial arts! The summer had been really boring, especially since there weren't any kids my age to play with in the neighborhood. All I could do was practice the martial arts by myself. My sisters were there, but Kasumi would clean and cook all day, and Nabiki would always be off doing her daily job of blackmailing people.

So that I wouldn't die of boredom, I stayed outside for weeks, waiting for the new neighbors just in case they moved in early. Seriously, it was _weeks_. Then finally, after all those long, lonely days, the Saotome's moving truck arrived! I was so happy!

My family was excited too because "Little Akane-chan" was finally going to have a playmate... or maybe they just wanted me to stop bothering them.

Well, Kasumi, being the type of person she is, made me wait inside our house for an _hour_ before I could go over and meet him. She said to me with her usual smile, "Now, Akane-chan, why don't we let them have a chance to get used to their new home."

I decided not to disagree with Kasumi's orders because she always knew what was best and I couldn't start doubting her then. So I waited and watched by the window, and I'll ask Kasumi every other minute, "Can I go now?" and she'd say, "Only a little bit longer, Akane-chan. Just be patient."

I thought I would never get outside in time to meet Ranma, but then my father called Kasumi to help him with something. Before I had to wait any longer, I ran between her and Dad and asked, "Now can I go?"

Right as Kasumi was about to answer, my dad interrupted and said, "Where is my little Akane going?" Kasumi told him that I was going to meet the new neighbors, and after hearing the explanation, my dad looked down at me and said, "Okay... you can go... but make sure you're back in fifteen minutes," and then he got all teary-eyed, "Wahhhh! My little baby is leaving me!"

While Kasumi tried comforting Dad and telling him that I was only going across the street, I just ran out the house because I was so excited. As I neared the Saotome's moving truck, I forced myself to calm down and to stop running like a crazy maniac. I quietly stood beside the truck for a record-breaking time as I watched Ranma and Mr. Saotome carry boxes out the truck, which was very hard because he was right there! My soon-to-be best friend, Ranma Saotome.

They didn't even notice me, and since I couldn't hold it in any longer, I said, "Hey!" loud enough for them to hear, which kind of started Ranma because he turned around faster than I could blink. I felt very sorry for him because I could tell that he was really bored. So I smiled at him and decided I wanted to keep him company and help him with the boxes. But, I was only there for less than five minutes when Mr. Saotome sent him off to train inside the house.

I ran after Ranma, and that's when I knew everything changed. Because as I soon as I had caught up with him, I had grabbed his arm to try and stop him so that we could maybe play a little before he got stuck inside. And the next thing I know... he's holding my hand and looking straight into my eyes.

My heart completely stopped beating. For the first time in my short life, I had that _feeling_. You know the one where the world around you just disappears, and you and the other person only see each other while you both stare into each other's eyes. Not being able to look away from each other's gaze because it's almost like an invisible force is holding you two together.

I'm sure I almost got my first kiss that day. But then his mother, Mrs. Saotome, came out from the house and his cheeks turned a deep, crimson because he was so embarrassed. Before you knew it, he was inside hiding in the bathroom.

I was waiting for Ranma to come out when my sister, Nabiki, suddenly appeared in the hallway beside me. My sister is only one year older than I am and two years younger than Kasumi, but she acts very matured for age. I was a bit surprised and wondered what she was doing here, so I asked her.

Nabiki smiled innocently at me, "Oh, well, I just _happened_ to be in the neighbor when I noticed you go inside with the new neighbors. And, Mrs. Saotome let me in when she found out that I was your sister. So... what are you doing right now?"

I kinda didn't want to tell her anything, but since she didn't seem to be blackmailing me at the moment, I told her a little bit about what was going on. It was a bad idea, though, because she started teasing Ranma through the door and saying that his girlfriend was waiting for him.

It was so embarrassing! I told her to be quiet, but she told me that she'd only shut up for 500 yen or she'd tell Ranma and the whole world that I was becoming a pervert and stalker. Which wasn't true of course! And, I didn't want to pay her any money, so I just left.

After I went home, I thought it was strange that I didn't once play with Ranma. All I knew was that I had a evil sister who _I_ couldn't even trust, that Ranma's eyes were a mystifying blue, and that he almost tried to kiss me.

That night I fell asleep thinking of the kiss that could have been. What's a kiss like, anyway? I somehow knew that it wouldn't be the same as the one I got from Dad or my sisters.

Looking back, I kind of like to think that it was only curiosity that made me go after that kiss, but honestly, I think it was more those deep, blue eyes. Throughout the second and third grades, I couldn't stop myself from following him around, sitting by him, or wanting to be near him.

I learned to control myself by the fourth grade, though. Still, the sight or thought of him sent my heart beating faster, but my legs didn't chase after him anymore. All I did was watch him from afar, with thoughts and dreams.

Then the worst possible thing happened during the fifth grade. Shampoo came into the picture. Shampoo is a Chinese bimbo. A lying, backstabbing, amazon bimbo who can't speak Japanese correctly and thinks all the boys want her. Now that we're in junior high, she swears she's all that and a bag of chips. Even back in elementary school, she'd make all the boys swoon over her and believe that she was just an innocent little girl who wouldn't hurt a fly. Please! Whenever a girl tried to ask out or even try to talk to one of _her_ men, she'd beat them up.

Another thing that bothered me about her was the way she talked. She's been living in Japan ever since the first grade, and she still can't speak Japanese properly. I think she does that on purpose to sound _cute_ and get more attention than she already has. But, what bugged me the most wasn't the fact that she was just a complete lair. It was her hair. She had a ton of purple hair that was everywhere and hung almost all the way down to the floor. And... I guess that's one of the reasons why I decided to let my hair grow out because I thought _maybe_ Ranma liked girls with long hair.

Well, my only solution to Shampoo was to ignore her. It worked out just fine until during the fifth grade I saw her holding hands with Ranma.

__

My Ranma. The one who's still embarrassed over holding my hand that summer all those years ago. The one who's still too shy to even say anything more to me than hello.

The one who's still suppose to give me my first kiss.

How dare Shampoo worm her way into his life? That pushy little amazon had no right hanging on to him like that!

Ranma would look over his shoulder time after time while they walked along, and I realized he was looking at _me_. At first, I thought he telling me that he was sorry, but then I finally understood-- he wanted my help. That had to be it! Ranma wasn't the type of guy who'd hits girls or hurt they're feelings, so that's why he couldn't do anything about Shampoo. This was only a job for a girl.

I didn't even care or bother to check for any witnesses because I pounced and had her off him in two second flat. As soon as Ranma was free, he ran away, but not Shampoo. She came at me, punching and scratching and pulling anything she could get her hands on, telling me in her weird Japanese dialogue that Ranma was _hers_ and there was no way she was letting me get my hands on him.

How sweet.

I had hoped for masses of teachers and classmates to appear so they could see Shampoo's true self in action, but by the time anyone arrived, it was too late. I had that little ragamuffin in a headlock and her arm twisted behind her back, and nothing was going to make me unlock her until a teacher arrived.

In the end, Shampoo went home early with a bad case of messed up hair, while the principal listened to my side of the story. Even though she told me that it's best if I let other people work out their own problems, she definitely understood about Shampoo and said that she was glad that I'd had the self-control to only restrain her and nothing more.

The next day, Shampoo was back at school, and she of course got everyone talking bad about me behind my back, but I just ignored her and all those ignorant people. The facts spoke for themselves because Ranma didn't go near her for the rest of the school year.

That wasn't to say that Ranma held _my_ hand, but he did start becoming friendlier towards me. Especially in the sixth grade when our teacher, Mr. Yazawa, placed our seats right next to each other.

Sitting next to Ranma was nice. _He_ was nice. He'd say Hey to me every morning, and sometimes I'd catch him taking a glance my way. He'd always blush and turn away really fast, and I couldn't help but smile. He was so shy and so cute!

We got a chance to talk to each other more, especially when Mr. Yazawa moved my seat behind his. Mr. Yazawa had a rule that if you missed more than five words out of twenty; you had detention after school, writing the words over and over again until he thought you finally got it.

I could tell that Ranma dreaded the thought of detention, and although it bothered me a bit, I'd lean in and whisper all the answers to him, hoping that _I_ could have lunch with him instead. He smelled really good. His hair smelled like watermelon, and I couldn't help but sniff him every chance I got.

So I spent the rest of the year spelling words, sniffing watermelon, and wondering if I would ever get my kiss.

To be continued...

A/N: See how differently Ranma & Akane think? ^^heh Anyways, thanks to...

**__**

Pauper: We didn't update soon 'cuz of stupid school &... we just plain lazy. O_o Glad u thought it was great! ^.^

**__**

Gohanfav1: Yeah! We're so happy you love it & thought it was good! ^.- *cough* Now, when r u gonna finish ur story _To Live and Finally Love in Another Life_? *cough cough* O_x

**__**

Banscherus: Our story is an _AU_ and it's based on a _book_, so Akane _would_ act like that. We weren't going to write about this until later chapters, but since you just had to bring it up, we'll give a spoiler: In our story, Akane's mother didn't die while Akane was 6 or something; she died earlier than that. _Way_ before Akane could remember. (Not everything has to be the same as the original story when writing a fanfic, especially if it's an AU.) And did u even read our authors' notes? It doesn't seem like u did.

**__**

Knokun: We really like your review. ^o^ We appreciate what you said and hope you continue to think that and keep reading & reviewing. ^_-

**__**

Dreamwriter of Hope: That's just how the book we're basing this fanfic on was written. It's gonna keep going back & forth between memories and the present. ^^ So... yeah.....

**__**

dotHACKER: Glad you like our stories! :p

**__**

Dilim: You say it's better, but do you like _our story_ or not? Personally we think the book was great.

**__**

TetsuoTsubushi: Heh, we can't wait to know what happens b/t Ranma & Akane, either! ^_^;

**__**

alanna28: We feel sorry for Akane too! ;_; Ranma no baka! u_u

**__**

some arse: Yeah, we know it's cool shit! ;p

...for reviewing! We really appreciate it! Oh, and **_some arse_**, we like your "accent"; you sound just like Arashi from **Paradise Kiss**! ;p Which we think is cool. ^_-

Okay, now everyone, review this and our other stories! Or we won't continue... -_- | x_o


End file.
